


married life

by birdcock



Series: sal(ly) the salmon porn [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Gay Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Married Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Top Wilbur Soot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcock/pseuds/birdcock
Summary: wilbur and sal fuck.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: sal(ly) the salmon porn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171655
Kudos: 30





	married life

**Author's Note:**

> afab terms for a transman (pussy, cunt, i think thats all? idk)  
> dw about it im trans

"wilby!" sal loudly moans out as wilbur thrusts upwards into his cunt, his strong man hands on the shorter mans shoulders as he fucks into him. their sons at his friends house, so they be as loud as they want and fuck in any place they want while hes gone. though, theyd have to clean up quickly. 

_"fuck."_ wilbur grunts as his husbands cunt tightens around his cock, his nails digging into the salmon hybrids shoulders, leaving bruises as he roughly fucks sal. "s-so good!" he moans out, _they really missed fucking like this._

the last time they had some rough fuck was about 2 weeks ago - fundy was at soccer practice and they had the whole place to themselves, so of course theyd get it on. they are married adults, after all. though, the place they did it in was the kitchen, on the kitchen table. yeah, that was kind of uncomfortable and weird but god, they just wanted to fuck. they really had some guilt afterwards, but hey, they were caught up in the moment. this time? theyre doing it in their bed, like normal people. oh well, normal people _can_ get it on in the kitchen but still kind of fucking weird.

wilburs hips jerk forward as he pounds into sals cunt, earning a moan out of the ginger. "a-ah!" the brunettes cock thrusting deeper into the wet and warmness of the salmon hybrids pussy, his left hand placed onto the shorter males hips as his right places onto his tummy, feeling a belly bulge from his cock. it eggs him on, going rougher and faster with every jerk of his hips, sals walls clenches around wilburs cock as the aftermath.

"w-wilbur~!" sal moans, toes curling. god, this feels fucking good. "i-im close~!" wilbur is too, pressing his face into the crook of the males neck as his pace grows sloppy, the roughness still there. 

the older male groans as he thrusts upwards inside of the boys pussy, nails digging into his hips as he cums deep and hard into sals cunt, with the salmon hybrids eyes rolling back with him sticking out his tongue as he cums too, with orgasms filling the room.

after two minutes, wilbur pulls out of the warm and wet sensation, some cum spilling out. the taller man pants as they both get off of their sex highs. "that was… wow." sal says, breaking the silence. "yeah." wilbur responds with, wiping the hybrids beads of sweat on his forehead. "wanna go get in the bath? fundys still at his friends house." he asks and sal nods, a small smile on his face.


End file.
